You'll See Me Again
by PumpkinSpy
Summary: Stiles est le soldat qui a sauvé Derek et l'a ramené chez lui. Il n'a pas l'air de se soucier que Derek soit un prince et encore moins qu'il semble un peu brisé. Derek tombe sous son charme rapidement et sûrement, et ce n'est pas simple quand on sait que Stiles devra retourner sur le front.
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà ceci est une **traduction**. Cette histoire je l'ai dévoré en une journée et après une impulsion, j'ai décidé de la traduire avec l'autorisation de l'auteur. Je la remercie grandement d'avoir accepté.

Traduire en fait c'est cool même si c'est super long parce que voilà, l'anglais n'est pas ma langue maternelle ^^

Je remercie **Colinou** aussi qui prend le temps de relire.

 **Disclaimer :** l'histoire appartient à **Matildajones** , vous pouvez la retrouver sur **Ao3** ou sur **Tumblr** , il suffit de taper son pseudo.

 **Cover** : Même la cover ne m'appartient pas, c'est la cover de Matildajones qui a été réalisé par **andavs**

 **Publication : toutes les 2 semaines.**

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !

* * *

 **(TRAD) You'll See Me Again de Matildajones.**

Résumé : Stiles est le soldat qui a sauvé Derek et l'a ramené chez lui. Il n'a pas l'air de se soucier que Derek soit un prince et encore moins qu'il semble un peu brisé. Derek tombe sous son charme rapidement et sûrement, et ce n'est pas simple quand on sait que Stiles devra retourner sur le front.

 **(-)**

 **1.**

Derek se souvient de ces grands yeux marrons. Ce sont les yeux de l'homme qui l'a sauvé, et aussi fort que Derek tente d'oublier tout ce qui lui est arrivé, il sait qu'il ne peut pas. Surtout pas ce soir.

La tête de Derek tourne tandis que le soldat incline la sienne et, les doigts tremblants, Derek place la médaille autour de son cou. Il y a des caméras mais elles ne prennent des images que de son meilleur profil.

_ Merci, balbutie Derek en cachant rapidement ses mains derrière son dos.

Elles tremblent constamment maintenant et il espère qu'on ne le remarque pas.

Il ne sait pas ce que cet homme pense de lui. Deux autres sont morts lors la mission pour sauver Derek de ses kidnappeurs et cela rend Derek malade. Il ne pense pas que sa vie vaille celle de deux autres, pas quand ces soldats ont risqué leur vie tous les jours et que tout ce que Derek a fait était de rester tranquillement dans un château.

_ De rien, répond-t-il avant de marquer un temps de pause. Votre Altesse.

_ Derek.

_ Quoi ?

_ Vous pouvez m'appeler Derek, dit-il, reconnaissant que sa voix soit ferme.

Le visage du soldat est impassible tandis qu'il regarde Derek, comme s'il essaye de le comprendre, durant ces quelques courtes secondes. Derek ne sait pas quoi faire donc il regarde ses chaussures, sur le tapis rouge sous leurs pieds. Quand il prend le risque de lever la tête, le visage du soldat est aimable.

_ Okey, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il est magnifique dans son uniforme.

_ Derek. Je suis Stiles.

Il lève sa main pour une poignée de main et Derek la saisit. La main de Stiles est chaude et ferme et Derek se demande honnêtement pourquoi Stiles ne le déteste pas.

_ Vous avez bien meilleure mine, poursuit Stiles d'un ton léger.

Derek relâche sa main. Il ne répond rien. Il a une cicatrice sur le côté de son nez et sur sa joue. C'est laid et ça ne guérit pas bien et tout le monde le fixe. Mais il suppose que pour Stiles, sans le sang et la boue sur son visage, il a l'air d'avoir meilleure mine.

Stiles s'éloigne, regardant Derek par-dessus son épaule. La cérémonie se poursuit, et Derek rencontre les familles des soldats qui ont sacrifié leurs vies pour sauver la sienne. C'est épuisant et ça lui donne mal à la tête. Et la culpabilité est écrasante quand il voit leurs larmes.

(-)

Derek est seul dans la bibliothèque, ne remarquant pas quand quelqu'un entre dans la pièce. Il est en train de lire un des livres d'histoire de son neveu, parce que les mots et les idées sont simples, il sait à quoi s'attendre. Il sursaute quand un sifflement retentit.

_ Merde, cet endroit est énorme, déclare Stiles en regardant toutes les étagères de livres.

Lentement, Derek se lève et pose son livre avec attention. Stiles se tourne vers lui. Il porte des vêtements de civil, avec une chemise à carreaux remontée jusqu'aux coudes.

_ Oh pardon, je suis censé m'incliner ou quelque chose comme ça ? demande-t-il.

Derek secoue la tête.

Stiles se lèche les lèvres et se tourne vers Derek.

_ Bien. Les autres familles et moi-même avons été invités à séjourner au château.

_ Oh.

_ Je me demandais si ça vous convenait ? demande Stiles.

Derek cligne des yeux de surprise.

_ Pourquoi cela ne serait pas le cas ?

_ Je ne veux pas vous rappeler quelque chose dont vous ne voudriez pas vous rappeler, répond avec précaution Stiles en se rapprochant.

Derek hausse les épaules et sent son cœur accélérer.

_ Je m'en souviens tout le temps, répond Derek. Je serais heureux de vous voir rester.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il dit ça mais Stiles sourit, chaleureux et prudent.

_ Très bien mais seulement si c'est vous qui me faites visiter le château.

Derek déglutit et hoche la tête.

_ M-Maintenant ?

_ Pourquoi pas ?

Derek expire. Il est extrêmement heureux que cet homme le traite comme s'il était normal, comme une personne. Il ne semble pas impressionné par le fait qu'il soit de sang royal, il ne semble pas influencé par la cicatrice sur son visage. Il suppose que Stiles a vu des blessures pires que les siennes.

Stiles parle vite et joyeusement, mais il écoute quand Derek lui parle des peintures coûteuses sur les murs ou des portraits de sa célèbre famille. Stiles ne semble pas impressionné mais il est au moins intéressé.

_ Avez-vous un portrait de vous-même ?, demande-t-il avec malice.

Derek sent ses joues rougir et Stiles semble ravi.

_ Vous en avez un !

Derek est vaincu par le regard empli d'espoir de Stiles et se retrouve à mener Stiles devant son portrait au fond du couloir. Derek peut à peine le regarder, ce visage innocent et non marqué, alors il regarde fixement Stiles à la place. Derek lui doit tant. Il n'aurait jamais revu sa famille sans Stiles.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Vous êtes immense !

Derek rougit et Stiles semble réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire.

_ Je veux dire que votre portrait est immense.

Stiles se détourne de Derek et enfonce ses mains dans ses poches. Derek attend à l'entrée de la pièce, silencieux.

_ Huh. Vous êtes plutôt agréable à regarder quand vous souriez.

Il y a un silence le temps d'un battement.

_ Derek, est-ce que cet homme te dérange ?

Il lève la tête et découvre Laura au bout du couloir, lunettes épaisses sur le visage. Elle croise les bras et regarde fixement Stiles avec les lèvres pincées.

_ Non, Laura, répond Derek.

Stiles lui lance un regard timide.

_ D'accord, répond-t-elle doucement.

_ Vraiment, enchaîne faiblement Derek et Laura semble le croire.

_ Merci d'avoir ramené mon frère à la maison, dit Laura à Stiles en le regardant avec attention.

_ Pas de problème, sourit avec facilité Stiles.

 _Pas de problème._

Derek s'excuse rapidement. Il sait que cela n'a pas été facile de le ramener et cette pensée le tourmente plus que tout. Il a été kidnappé parce qu'il est un prince, parce que sa tête vaut un beau prix. Et maintenant, il est de retour et brisé et pose plus de problèmes qu'avant.

Laura le suit dans sa chambre.

_ Lui as-tu parlé ?, demande-t-elle.

Derek lui lance un regard.

_ En quelque sorte ? Je ne sais pas.

Elle se mord la lèvre.

_ Tu as à peine prononcé quinze mots depuis deux mois.

Derek hausse les épaules. Laura roule des yeux et s'assoit à ses côtés sur le lit en se blottissant dans les bras de Derek.

_ Je suis si contente que tu sois de retour. Tu nous as tellement manqué.

Derek la serre contre lui. Sa famille lui avait manqué aussi.

(-)

Stiles s'assoit à côté de lui au dîner. Il a remis son uniforme, les épaules bien visibles sous sa chemise. Derek hoche la tête vers lui et Stiles lui sourit immédiatement. Il est vraiment beau.

_ Hey, salue Derek.

Le sourire de Stiles grandit.

_ Bonsoir.

Il y a un silence gênant alors qu'ils se regardent puis Derek réalise que le reste de sa famille les observe. Derek sent ses joues rosir et baisse la tête vers son assiette. Tous semblent surpris qu'il ait initié la conversation de lui-même.

_ Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise tout à l'heure, murmure Stiles.

_ Ce n'était pas le cas.

_ Promis ?, interroge Stiles dans un souffle.

Derek rencontre son regard. Il hoche la tête.

Stiles est une bouffée d'air frais dans la pièce. Il converse facilement avec les autres membres de la famille de Derek, même si ce sont des membres de la royauté et met les autres invités à l'aise. Derek est reconnaissant de sa présence, et à la fin du repas, il suit Stiles hors de la pièce jusqu'à l'un des balcons en plein air.

_ Vous avez une belle maison, confie Stiles. Bien plus grande que la mienne.

_ Où vivez-vous ?, demande Derek.

_ Dans une petite ville. Mon père est le shérif. J'ai hâte de rentrer et de le revoir et ma famille aussi, répond Stiles en s'appuyant sur la rambarde.

Derek fronce les sourcils.

_ Si vous vouliez les voir, pourquoi êtes-vous resté ?

Stiles renifle dérisoirement.

_ Quand la Reine de votre pays vous donne une invitation personnelle pour rester dans sa demeure familiale, vous êtes en quelque sorte obligé de dire oui.

Derek ne dit rien. Il ne comprend toujours pas ce genre de chose. Il est presque certain que Stiles aurait pu refuser sans que cela ne soit mal pris.

_ Mais c'est agréable de vous voir tout propre.

_ Vous aussi.

Stiles cligne des yeux.

_ Vous vous rappelez de moi ? Mec, vous étiez vraiment ailleurs.

Derek se détourne, souriant presque. Personne ne l'a jamais appelé _mec_ auparavant. Il regarde le ciel noir tout en réfléchissant, et les étoiles éclairent faiblement.

_ Je me souviens..., commence-t-il et c'est la première fois qu'il parle volontairement de son expérience. Je me souviens d'avoir vu votre visage. C'est ce qui m'a fait espérer pour la première fois que je pourrais sortir de là.

_ Merci d'avoir partagé ça avec moi, répond Stiles.

Puis Derek sursaute, parce qu'une main chaude couvre la sienne. Le contact ne dure que quelques secondes, mais Derek le sent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour dans sa chambre.

(-)

Derek recherche la présence de Stiles. Ses parents, sa sœur et son mari, son oncle, ils remarquent tous l'affection de Derek. Ils remarquent tous l'attention qu'il porte à ce qui l'entoure maintenant, la façon dont Derek écoute vraiment les conversations.

Derek a remarqué que Stiles se dispute énormément avec son oncle Peter. Surtout sur le déploiement futile des soldats dans une guerre. Heureusement, le reste de la famille trouve cela divertissant, cela fait longtemps que Peter ne s'est pas disputé aussi durement. Stiles est un soldat, il sait exactement de quoi il parle.

La première fois que Stiles fait rire Derek, il ne sait pas comment il a fait. Il continue juste de parler de son aventure avec son meilleur ami Scott et Derek se sent léger. Sa mère a les larmes aux yeux et Laura doit retirer ses lunettes pour s'éventer.

Stiles gagne le cœur de sa famille après ça. Tous lui en sont reconnaissants pour leur avoir ramené Derek deux fois de suite.

(-)

Ian, l'enfant de Laura, a cinq ans. Derek lui lit de nouveau une histoire avant de dormir et sa sœur se tient à la porte, prétendant qu'elle n'est pas au bord des larmes.

Ian place sa petite main sur le visage de Derek vers la moitié de l'histoire, faisant courir ses doigts sur sa cicatrice. Derek se fige. Il est inquiet depuis son retour de l'hôpital que Ian puisse penser qu'il ressemble à un monstre.

Le souffle de Derek se coupe lorsque son neveu glousse. Il regarde vers sa sœur pour un peu d'aide.

_ J'en veux une, dit Ian. Maman dit que tu as été courageux. Tu as une cicatrice parce que tu as été courageux.

Derek se sent un peu nauséeux parce qu'il n'a pas été courageux du tout. Il ne s'est pas battu, il n'a rien fait. Laura s'assoit sur le lit et prend son fils sur ses genoux. Elle reprend l'histoire et permet ainsi à Derek de partir s'il le souhaite.

Sa gorge est serrée mais il reste jusqu'à ce que Laura termine l'histoire. Derek embrasse son neveu, sa sœur, leur souhaite une bonne nuit et part.

Il percute Stiles au détour d'un couloir. Il a un pot de glace dans les mains et parvient à peine à ne pas renverser sur le sol.

_ Désolé, marmonne Derek.

Stiles sourit largement.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Vous en voulez ?

Derek fixe la glace à moitié finie et à moitié fondue. Stiles bouge les sourcils avant d'attraper la main de Derek pour l'entraîner avec lui.

_ Ce truc est si bon, dit Stiles. On en a eu en dessert l'autre soir et j'en voulais plus.

_ Est-ce qu'Anna sait que vous vous servez ?

Stiles se lèche les lèvres. Il a des miettes de pépites de chocolat au coin des lèvres.

_ La chef ? Ouais, elle m'a dit de me servir.

Après avoir servi de la glace à Derek, il saute sur le comptoir de cuisine pour s'y asseoir. Ses jambes se balancent dans le vide et ses épaules sont relâchées. Il est à l'exact opposé de ce à quoi il ressemblait dans son uniforme à son arrivée, la posture raide et les mouvements sûrs. Ses cheveux ont poussé.

_ Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?, demande avec prudence Stiles.

Derek hausse les épaules.

Il pointe sa cuillère sur Derek. Quelques gouttes tombent sur le sol. Derek renifle dérisoirement.

_ Hey, dit Stiles. Vous avez l'air sur le point de disjoncter. Quoi que vous ayez besoin de dire, faites-le. De toutes les personnes dans ce château, je suis probablement celle qui comprend le mieux ce que vous avez vécu.

_ Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans l'armée ?

_ Trois ans.

_ Et vous êtes toujours en vie.

_ Ouais, répond Stiles, l'expression indéchiffrable.

_ Avez-vous été kidnappé ?, demande Derek, la voix brusque.

C'est arrivé quand il était en vacances à l'étranger et qu'il essayait d'avoir une putain de vie privée. Ça s'est retourné contre lui de façon spectaculaire.

Stiles secoue la tête.

_ Non, mais j'ai été pris en otage une fois et laissez-moi vous dire que c'était loin d'être plaisant. C'était comme manger beaucoup trop et vomir énormément. Pas amusant du tout.

Derek fixe son bol de glace intact.

_ Comment pouvez-vous plaisanter à ce sujet ?

Stiles finit de lécher sa cuillère avant de répondre.

_ Parfois c'est tout ce que vous avez à faire, dit-il enfin. Maintenant mangez votre glace avant qu'elle ne fonde complètement.

Stiles semble ravi quand Derek s'installe à son tour sur le comptoir à côté de lui. Il mange lentement, prenant le temps de savourer le goût. Stiles attend patiemment à côté de lui et Derek se sent enfin serein. Quand son bol est enfin vide, Derek le repousse loin de lui.

_ Mon neveu dit que j'ai été courageux, marmonne Derek. Je ne suis pas courageux. Je ne peux même pas quitter cette maison. Vous et vos amis étaient les héros et maintenant ils sont morts.

Stiles garde le silence pendant un moment. Derek s'inquiète d'en avoir trop dit mais la main de Stiles se pose une nouvelle fois sur la sienne et y reste. Lentement, Stiles entrelace leurs doigts et Derek sent son cœur accélérer de façon désespérément bonne. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il a l'habitude.

_ Croyez-moi Derek, répond-t-il doucement. Vous avez été courageux. Tu es courageux.

(-)

_ Tu ne dors jamais ?, ronchonne Derek quand Stiles le persuade de rester un peu plus longtemps avec lui.

Ils sont seuls dans la cuisine et c'est agréable. Quand il est avec Stiles, Derek oublie parfois qu'il est un prince.

_ Non, répond Stiles et Derek se demande s'il fait des cauchemars lui aussi. Enfin bref, j'étais en train de te raconter comment j'ai invité Lydia Martin au bal de promo.

_ Donc tu préfères les femmes ?, demande faiblement Derek.

_ Mmhm, répond Stiles en souriant avec malice. Et les hommes.

Il se rapproche de Derek, oubliant son histoire. Les yeux de Derek s'élargissent lorsque Stiles pose sa main sur le côté hideux de son visage, caressant sa cicatrice de son pouce.

_ Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce que j'ai dit à propos de ton portrait ?, murmure Stiles. Comment tu es beau quand tu souris ?

Derek hoche la tête.

_ C'est toujours vrai, chuchote Stiles et ses lèvres ne sont pas loin de celles de Derek mais Derek se détourne.

Ses yeux se posent sur le sol et Stiles recule d'un pas.

_ Tu vas bien ?, demande-t-il.

_ Stiles, je... Je te suis vraiment reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Mais tu ne devrais pas m'apprécier.

Stiles étrécit les yeux.

_ Et pourquoi pas ?

Derek lui lance un regard.

_ Parce qu'un jour tu vas réaliser que je n'en valais pas la peine.

_ Valoir quoi ?, demande Stiles.

Les joues de Stiles sont rouges et il semble plus que confus. Cela rend Derek malade mais il a besoin de le dire.

_ Je ne valais pas la vie de tes amis, répond Derek, et cela sonne comme une terrible vérité. Je suis un prince privilégié qui n'a jamais rien fait de sa vie alors que vous tous, vous risquez vos vies. Vous êtes tous admirables, vous auriez tous dû survivre.

 _Et il aurait été le seul à mourir._

Stiles sait ce qu'il ne dit pas et son visage est dur. Derek sait qu'il est la raison pour laquelle les amis de Stiles sont morts. Stiles ne devrait pas vouloir de lui alors qu'il aurait dû mourir à leur place.

_ Tu veux savoir la vérité ?, demande Stiles d'une voix torturée. Je voulais te détester. Tu es un satané prince avec beaucoup trop de richesse et ta famille continue d'envoyer des soldats dans une guerre qui ne sert à rien. Je ne voulais pas avoir à te sauver.

Les épaules de Derek se voûtent. Les mots de Stiles font mal.

_ Mais Derek. J'étais irrationnel. Nous y serions quand même allés pour sauver un autre innocent et si quelque chose avait mal tourné, ça en aurait toujours valu la peine. Mais ça aurait été encore pire de ne rien faire et de laisser quelqu'un mourir, dit Stiles en inspirant. Ces hommes étaient des hommes bons et ils étaient mes amis. Mais tu ne peux pas décider si ta vie vaut plus ou moins que les leurs. Putain tu ne peux pas dire ça. Quand je t'ai vu, brisé, torturé et couvert de sang, j'ai su que ça valait la peine de te sauver.

Derek n'arrive plus à respirer. Il n'est pas sûr de comprendre ce que Stiles lui dit.

_ Et tu m'as donné cette stupide médaille et tu avais toujours l'air aussi brisé. Mais tu es en vie, en putain de vie, et même si je ne te connaissais pas, tu étais tout. Et ne vas pas croire que c'est parce que tu es un prince mais parce que tu es une personne.

Stiles hausse les épaules. Il donne l'impression d'en avoir trop dit pourtant il continue.

_ Rien de tout cela n'est de ta satané faute Derek.

Derek lève les yeux vers lui. Il peut voir la vérité dans les yeux de Stiles même si elle semble atténuée par de sombres souvenirs. Stiles se gratte la nuque et laisse échapper un rire nerveux. Derek n'a pas l'impression qu'il a le droit de dire quoi que ce soit, d'être en désaccord avec lui. Stiles en sait plus que lui sur ce genre de choses.

_ Je suis le putain de lâche ici Derek, dit Stiles. Je préfère rester dans un château pour l'amour du ciel, je préfère être ici plutôt que retourner me battre avec tout le monde. Mais je ne veux pas y retourner, c'est trop dur. Et si la Reine me demande de rester, alors ça veut dire que je ne dois pas repartir tout de suite. Et j'obtiens encore plus de congés que je le pensais. La seule chose qui craint, c'est que je ne verrai pas ma famille aussi longtemps que je l'aurais voulu.

_ Je suis désolé, chuchote Derek, et il peut voir les larmes dans les yeux de Stiles. Tu n'es- c'est totalement compréhensible. Tu n'es pas un lâche.

Stiles hausse les épaules.

_ Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas passer du temps avec toi. Je-Je voulais être là pour ça aussi.

Derek sourit légèrement. Il raccompagne Stiles jusqu'à sa chambre, mais il ne reste pas. Il regarde Stiles s'échouer sur son matelas puis Derek part. Il a trop de choses à penser.

(-)

C'est le dernier jour de Stiles avant son départ. Derek est retenu par ses obligations de prince et cela lui prend plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. A la fin de la nuit, Derek ne peut pas s'en empêcher et il se dirige discrètement vers la chambre de Stiles en espérant que personne ne le voie.

Il frappe doucement.

_ Stiles ?, murmure Derek et il se demande si Stiles dort encore, si ce n'est pas trop tard.

Des pas se font entendre et la porte s'ouvre.

Stiles lui sourit, prend ses mains et le fait entrer dans la chambre. La porte se ferme derrière eux et Derek essaye de se concentrer. Stiles ne porte rien d'autre que son boxer et une chemise boutonnée à la va-vite. Ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens et il a l'air merveilleux. Juste merveilleux.

_ Je veux que tu restes, souffle Derek. S'il te plaît reste un peu plus longtemps.

Stiles regarde le sol. Son sourire est toujours présent mais il a l'air triste. Il secoue la tête.

_ Je dois voir ma famille Derek.

Derek hoche la tête. Il comprend.

_ Tu me reverras, je te le promets.

Le souffle de Derek se coupe. Il plonge son regard dans celui de Stiles et ces yeux bruns sont si proches des siens. Les mains de Stiles tiennent toujours les siennes, mais il les lâche et fait courir ses paumes sur le torse de Derek, se rapprochant. Il va doucement, donnant l'occasion à Derek de l'arrêter s'il en a envie.

Derek réduit la distance entre eux. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent, et le temps s'arrête. Doucement, Stiles passe ses mains dans les cheveux de Derek, le faisant gémir doucement. Stiles sourit contre ses lèvres avant de s'écarter.

_ Puis-je venir avec toi ?, demande Derek.

Stiles fronce les sourcils.

_ Non tu as raison, désolé, enchaîne Derek en tournant la tête. Je suis le prince, je- je ne veux pas te voler la vedette.

Stiles rit doucement puis se lèche les lèvres.

_ Derek, tu as besoin de ta famille plus que tu n'as besoin de moi. Laissez-les t'aider.

Derek hoche la tête. Il sent les doigts de Stiles sur ses joues et il est affreusement gêné mais Stiles l'embrasse à nouveau. Derek est surpris que quelqu'un ait envie de l'embrasser, avec un visage comme le sien, mais c'est Stiles.

Les mains de Derek se posent sur la chemise de Stiles, la déboutonne. Il veut sentir la peau chaude de Stiles sous ses mains. Stiles gémit dans la bouche de Derek, l'embrassant avec plus de force, puis sa chemise tombe au sol. Stiles se fige.

Derek retire ses mains.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, murmure-t-il.

_ Rien, répond Stiles, mais il cache son visage dans le cou de Derek et se rapproche de lui.

Derek n'est pas certain de ce qui se passe mais il enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles. Il est maigre et pâle et Derek aperçoit des grains de beauté par-dessus son épaule.

Stiles frissonne dans ses bras quand Derek retrace sa colonne vertébrale de sa main.

_ Désolé, balbutie Stiles. J'ai...,je suppose que je ne suis pas habitué à les montrer mais j'ai au moins l'avantage de pouvoir les cacher par rapport à toi, mais ça me rend nerveux et je savais que tu allais m'enlever ma chemise mais je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé que tu enlevais ma chemise et, heu.

Derek cligne des yeux, il ne comprend pas ce que Stiles essaye de lui dire.

Alors Stiles se recule et dévoile ses cicatrices sur son torse. Elles sont pires que celle de Derek. Derek lève la main pour les toucher mais s'arrête, incertain.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

Stiles hausse les épaules.

_ Un véhicule en feu. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, ça aurait pu être pire.

_ Putain Stiles, dit Derek, bien sûr que c'est quelque chose et il ne comprend pas comment Stiles peut passer outre. Derek le regarde férocement. J'ai encore envie de t'embrasser. Stiles rougit. Et je pense toujours que tu es magnifique.

Stiles s'empare aussitôt de la main de Derek et la pose sur son torse. Sa peau est boursouflée à certains endroits mais elle est chaude, tellement chaude et les yeux de Stiles s'assombrissent.

_ Et moi, je pense que tu es parfait.

Derek renifle. Stiles se rapproche et dépose un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Il s'arrête puis fait glisser son nez sur la joue de Derek. Il prend le temps de déposer des petits baisers sur la cicatrice de Derek. Son cœur palpite, il aime ce que Stiles essaye de dire qu'il accepte Derek pour ce qu'il est mais quand Stiles l'embrasse sur le bout du nez, il se recule.

_ Désolé, s'excuse Stiles.

_ Ça va, répond Derek. Ça chatouille.

Stiles sourit

_ Je me demande si tu es chatouilleux à d'autres endroits.

Derek sent ses joues rosir, il veut que Stiles découvre cela, il veut explorer son corps – mais Stiles part demain. Et ensuite, il va retourner au front. Derek ne sait pas quand il le reverra.

Stiles soupire. Il se penche, ramasse sa chemise et la remet. Il ne prend pas la peine de la boutonner.

_ Ok, dit-il avant de s'emparer d'un morceau de papier. Voilà mon numéro de téléphone, mon adresse email, mon Skype, mon adresse pour m'envoyer des lettres quand je suis en permission.

Il sourit malicieusement.

\- Si écrire des lettres d'amour est ton genre bien sûr.

Derek baisse le regard, l'arrière de sa nuque se réchauffant. Il a tellement envie de faire ça que c'en est alarmant. Alors il prend un autre morceau de papier et note ses coordonnées à Stiles, et Stiles tient précieusement le papier entre ces mains.

_ Eh bien, annonce Stiles. Je te dirai quand je serais de retour dans le pays.

_ Ouais, répond bêtement Derek.

_ Mon service est presque terminé, enchaîne Stiles. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça se termine bien.

_ Tu vas me manquer, avoue Derek.

La poitrine de Stiles se soulève alors qu'il prend une profonde inspiration, puis ses bras s'enroulent autour du cou de Derek, le serrant contre lui.

Le lendemain matin, quand Derek agite la main pour lui dire au revoir, il se demande s'il reverra Stiles.

 **(-)**

 **A suivre.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow ! Quel accueil pour une première traduction, ça fait chaud au cœur vraiment !

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire tout autant ! Je rappelle aussi que je suis le découpage de l'auteur donc je décline toutes responsabilités pour l'éventuel cliff de fin...

Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre après celui-là ^^

Bêta-correctrice/lectrice : **Colinou** , on change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Place aux réponses des guests maintenant :

 **lucie** : Contente que ce début t'ai plu. Personnellement j'avais dévoré cette histoire en une matinée.

 **Shiki** : T'as de la chance, c'est un happy-end, garde ça à l'esprit quand tu arriveras à la fin de ce chapitre ^^

 **gilda carbonnier** : C'était pas rapidement mais la suite est là, c'est le principal non ?

 **Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

 **2**

Derek pense qu'il gère bien l'absence de Stiles. Dîner avec sa famille est moins...amusant mais cela reste agréable. Il prend toujours part aux conversations et Peter semble plus heureux depuis que Stiles est parti. Apparemment, ils se sont disputés à chaque fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

Derek ne peut certainement pas blâmer Stiles. Son oncle n'est pas facile quelques fois.

Il a parlé avec Stiles deux fois au téléphone et une fois par Skype. Il est toujours chez lui, avec sa famille et d'après la webcam, Stiles avait semblé plus heureux. Derek se déteste pour avoir demandé à Stiles de rester plus longtemps, alors qu'il a clairement besoin de voir son père et Scott.

Derek a rencontré Scott aussi, via internet.

_ Vous êtes le prince, dit Scott.

Derek grince des dents.

_ Le prince, répète Scott et Stiles le pousse sur le côté.

_ Laisse-le tranquille Scotty, son nom est Derek, répond Stiles radieux devant la caméra.

Les cheveux de Stiles sont encore plus longs maintenant, et Derek apprécie à sa juste valeur le temps que Stiles lui accorde avant de repartir. Il envoie des sms à Derek, il répond à ses coups de téléphone, et Derek est ravi.

_ Combien de jours encore ?, demande Derek.

Stiles inspire profondément.

_ Six.

_ Profites-en, dit Derek.

_ J'essayerai, soupire Stiles en secouant la tête. Bref, je dois y aller. Je vais dîner avec Scott et sa copine. Il y aura un rôti. Tous vos plats étaient sérieusement bons, n'en doute pas, mais j'aime tellement un bon rôti.

Derek sourit. Stiles arrête de parler pour le regarder tendrement.

_ Tu es si beau, dit Stiles.

Derek regarde au-delà de l'écran d'ordinateur.

_ Tu m'enverrais une photo de toi ?, demande Stiles doucement et quand Derek le regarde, il le voit tirer sur un fil de sa manche. Je ne la montrerai à personne, je te le promets, je veux juste quelque chose en souvenir de toi ?

Il le regarde à travers ses cils, et la caméra de Stiles n'est pas de bonne qualité mais Derek se sent bouleversé.

_ Une, une nouvelle photo ?, demande Derek car il n'est pas certain que Stiles veuille voir sa cicatrice.

Stiles hoche la tête.

_ Ouais. Une nouvelle photo. Juste pour moi.

Quelqu'un appelle Stiles, et Stiles lui dit au revoir hâtivement, envoyant un baiser à Derek par la webcam. Derek a un immense sourire quand il referme son ordinateur, puis un raclement de gorge se fait entendre derrière lui.

Derek sursaute en se retournant.

_ Vous deux, vous êtes adorablement mignons, dit Laura.

_ Laura.

_ Quoi ? Est-ce que je peux t'aider à prendre la photo ?, demande-t-elle. S'il te plaît ?

Derek est incertain mais sa sœur semble enthousiasmée. Il se remémore instantanément des moments passés avec sa sœur et son mari et cela manque à Derek. Il hoche la tête et Laura rayonne.

Elle l'aide à prendre une photo de lui qui le met en valeur, une dont Derek est fier, même avec sa cicatrice sur le visage. Laura va encore plus loin quand elle glisse la photo dans un médaillon. Cela fait rougir Derek parce que c'est stupidement romantique et il ne sait pas si Stiles va aimer.

_ Et voilà, dit Laura. Ce pendentif appartenait à notre arrière-grand-mère. Il a vécu quelques guerres, il me semble.

_ Laura, couine Derek. Je ne peux pas lui envoyer ça ! Ça appartient à l'héritage familial !

Laura hausse les épaules.

_ J'ai déjà demandé à notre mère. Elle a dit oui.

_ Mais…mais je le connais à peine, répond Derek en caressant le médaillon.

Il veut l'envoyer à Stiles malgré ce qu'il dit. Laura sourit, redresse ses lunettes sur son nez.

_ Derek. Il est celui qui t'a redonné le sourire et maintenant, j'ai vraiment l'impression que mon frère est de retour. Et je l'aime déjà pour ça.

Derek la prend dans ses bras.

_ Dis-lui qu'il ferait mieux de te le ramener.

(-)

Malgré le fait qu'il se sente mieux, Derek a toujours des cauchemars. Il se réveille tout transpirant au milieu de la nuit avec d'horribles images en tête. Il agrippe ses cheveux et essaye d'oublier. Il a besoin d'oublier.

Rien ne fonctionne alors il prend son téléphone et compose le numéro de Stiles. Derek respire longuement, les tonalités se font entendre, en attendant que Stiles réponde.

_ Derek, marmonne quelqu'un, rigolant dans le combiné.

Derek cligne des yeux.

_ Stiles ? Tout va bien ?

La musique est forte et il y a des cris dans son oreille. Derek éloigne son téléphone de celui-ci. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballe jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Stiles.

_ Derek, hey, hey, dit Stiles et soudain l'ambiance est plus calme. Tu me manques. Te voir me manque.

_ Tu me manques aussi ?

Stiles glousse.

_ Je suis dans un bar, annonce-t-il. J'ai bu.

_ J'entends ça, répond Derek en donnant un coup de pied à ses draps.

C'est amusant d'entendre la voix de Stiles, même quand il a bu.

_ Tu es drôle, répond Stiles avant de grogner. Putain, j'avais besoin d'une cuite depuis longtemps.

_ Stiles, tu devrais aller dormir. Il est tard.

_ Mmhm, il est vraiment tard, dit Stiles dans le téléphone d'une voix profonde que Derek ne connaît pas. Tu ne pouvais pas dormir ? Tu étais réveillé et tu pensais à moi ?

Derek ne sait pas quoi répondre, Stiles met des mots sur ce qu'il se passe entre eux, et Derek se remémore leur baiser dans la chambre de Stiles et il regrette de ne pas être allé plus loin. Il veut embrasser Stiles, de partout.

_ J'ai fait un cauchemar, finit par dire Derek.

_ Oh, répond Stiles et il semble un peu plus sobre maintenant. Je sais ce que c'est.

Derek n'a pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit que la voix de Scott se fait entendre.

_ Désolé mec, qui que vous soyez, je dois vraiment le ramener chez lui.

_ Scott ?, appelle Derek avec hésitation.

_ Um, hey votre alt- Derek, répond Scott et Derek peut entendre quelqu'un vomir dans le fond. Il espère que Stiles va bien. Je suis désolé s'il a été incorrect.

_ Il ne l'a pas été.

_ Oh, tant mieux. Je ferais mieux de le ramener chez lui.

_ Ouais, répond Derek.

_ Il est en train de dire quelque chose – um- il vous dit d'aller réveiller votre sœur, transmets Scott. Si vous le souhaitez.

Derek ne répond pas. Mais il ne veut désespérément pas rester seul là maintenant, des images terribles continuent d'envahir son esprit, et peut-être qu'aller réveiller sa sœur est une bonne idée. Avant que Stiles parte, il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin du soutien de sa famille et il sait que Laura ne lui en voudra pas de la réveiller à cette heure. Pas si ça aide Derek.

_ Oh, dit Scott. Ouais. Il a aussi reçu votre colis par la poste, mais uh, je pense qu'il préfère l'ouvrir via Skype avec vous.

_ Merci Scott, répond doucement Derek puis il raccroche.

Derek passe une robe de chambre et sort dans le couloir, et prend la direction de la chambre de sa sœur. Il croise quelques personnes, même à cette heure, qui s'assurent que tout se passe bien dans la maison.

Derek frappe contre la porte mais personne ne répond. Il se glisse à l'intérieur et voit Laura, les bras entourés autour de la taille de son mari. Derek la secoue doucement pour la réveiller.

_ Derek ?, marmonne Laura. Qu'est ce qui y'a ?

_ Je, um, répond-t-il. J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Laura se redresse aussitôt en se frottant les yeux.

_ Ça va ?

Derek hausse les épaules. Il se sent mieux depuis qu'il a appelé Stiles mais il a besoin de la présence de sa sœur. Elle est heureuse de la lui offrir et ils vont tous les deux dans le salon pour regarder un film.

_ Veux-tu en parler ?, demande avec hésitation Laura.

Derek secoue la tête.

_ Je suis contente que tu sois venu, dit Laura. Et je pense que les docteurs seront heureux d'apprendre que tu ne restes pas seul.

Laura serre sa main. Ses doigts sont froids mais il apprécie ce contact. Après cela, Derek va toujours la voir après les cauchemars particulièrement mauvais, mais pas après tous les cauchemars.

(-)

Derek regarde Stiles ouvrir son colis en retenant son souffle. Stiles a la gueule de bois mais il semble aller bien.

_ Um, dit Derek. Je t'ai aussi mis une photo plus grande, au cas où. J'espère que tu aimes.

Stiles sourit en regardant le médaillon. Il retrace l'emblème familial avec ses doigts.

_ Est-ce que tu aimes ?, murmure Derek. Ou c'est trop ?

Stiles secoue la tête.

_ Merci, répond Stiles avec sérieux. C'est parfait. Je te promets de te le ramener.

Stiles regarde la caméra. Son regard est intense et Derek sait qu'il lui promet de revenir à la maison. Il lui promet de rentrer, même s'il n'a aucun moyen de savoir s'il va pouvoir tenir sa promesse. Mais à cet instant, Derek le croit.

Stiles a de nouveau les cheveux rasés. Derek l'aime comme ça mais il n'aime pas ce que cela signifie. Cela signifie que Stiles va bientôt quitter le pays. Cela veut dire que Derek et la famille de Stiles vont constamment craindre pour sa vie.

Derek promet de lui écrire. Dès qu'il a dit au revoir à Stiles, il prend un stylo et commence à écrire sa première lettre.

(-)

Parfois, Stiles met du temps à lui répondre. Ils s'envoient des lettres et des emails mais Derek préfère recevoir des lettres. Il aime faire courir ses doigts sur le papier, sur l'encre, parce qu'il sait que Stiles est le seul à lui écrire ces mots.

Il sait que toutes les lettres que lui envoient Stiles sont étudiées par des experts. Cela fait partie des fonctions du service de sécurité et Derek déteste ça, mais depuis son enlèvement, il est reconnaissant que cela permette de les garder sa famille et lui en sécurité.

Derek sait qu'il ne connaît Stiles que depuis très peu de temps mais il veut qu'il rentre à la maison.

(-)

Derek se sent souvent inutile. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait de sa vie et même s'il est un prince, il est sûr qu'il n'a laissé aucune empreinte sur le monde. Tout ce qu'il a, c'est une marque sur son visage et la pitié de son pays.

La première fois qu'il quitte l'enceinte du château, sous les doux encouragements de Stiles, il y a beaucoup trop de caméras et de journalistes hurlant son nom. Derek a envie de vomir et toute cette attention était encore pire que celle qu'elle avait été avant qu'il ne se fasse kidnapper.

_ Derek, dit Laura quand ils rentrent. Cesse de regarder ce qu'ils disent sur toi.

_ Je ne le fais pas. J'attends un email de Stiles.

Laura lève un sourcil.

_ Tu réactualises la page toutes les trente secondes.

_ Parfaitement.

_ Et tu regardes les gros titres de la presse.

Derek referme son ordinateur. Ils le trouvent laid. Ils déplorent la perte de son si joli visage et il y a des commentaires exprimant le dégoût et le choc.

_ Je suis fière que tu aies quitté le château pour aller dans un endroit où ils prennent des photos de ton mauvais profil, dit Laura. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as pas un bon profil, tu as juste un bon visage.

Derek roule des yeux et tourne la tête. Il sait que sa sœur essaye de l'aider mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Mais au moins c'était bien d'aller quelque part où il voulait aller pour changer. Il a vu quelques-uns de ses amis, a déjeuné avec eux et il est soulagé qu'ils ne l'aient pas traité différemment.

_ Allez Derek. Stiles te répondra bientôt.

Derek soupire. Il pense qu'il place peut-être un peu de trop de son bonheur dans les mains de Stiles. Derek ne peut pas faire ça, à lui ou à Stiles, alors il suit sa sœur hors de la pièce. Il joue avec son neveu et le fait rire. Derek essaye d'oublier Stiles et les médias aussi longtemps qu'il le peut.

(-)

Le portable de Derek sonne pendant le dîner. Il regarde l'écran et son cœur s'emballe immédiatement quand il voit qu'il s'agit d'un email de Stiles. Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres.

_ Derek, chéri, pas de téléphone à table, dit sa mère. Tu le sais.

_ Désolé, répond Derek en rangeant son portable. Il frétille d'impatience. C'est de Stiles.

Peter, qui se trouve en bout de table, pouffe.

_ Tu es toujours en contact avec ce sale morveux ?

Derek le fixe du regard.

_ Ce n'est pas un sale morveux et oui, je le suis toujours.

Peter roule des yeux. Laura les observe attentivement tout à tour.

_ Il n'arrêtait pas de parler du soutien apporté aux vétérans, et de comment les soldats devraient pouvoir rentrer chez eux alors même qu'on est au milieu d'une guerre.

_ Eh bien, répond Derek. Il se trouve que je suis de son avis. Nous n'avons pas besoin de cette guerre. Nous pouvons négocier un traité de paix.

Peter soupire.

_ Bien sûr que tu es d'accord avec lui, tu es amoureux de lui. C'est juste honteux que tu désires un idiot qui ne sait pas de quoi il parle. Peut-être souffres-tu de dommages cérébraux depuis tes petites vacances à l'étranger ?

_ Peter !

Sa mère est furieuse et Laura tressaille à ces mots, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Derek cligne des yeux. Il a l'habitude des railleries de son oncle, il en reçoit depuis toujours, mais cette fois, ça fait inhabituellement mal.

_ Je ne… Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, répond Derek d'une voix cassée.

Peter penche la tête en arrière et éclate de rire avant de sortir de table. Derek fixe sa nourriture. Il n'a plus envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit maintenant.

_ Derek, je suis désolée pour ton oncle, lui dit sa mère.

_ Ne l'écoute pas, enchaîne le mari de Laura.

Laura lui sourit simplement, une main sur l'épaule de Derek.

Un déclic se fait en lui. Il a besoin – il a besoin de se bouger les fesses et de faire quelque chose, pour changer les choses. Quand Peter veut quelque chose, il fait tout pour l'obtenir. Derek n'a jamais pris la peine d'essayer de se battre pour quelque chose, même avant qu'il ne soit enlevé. Derek regarde sa mère.

_ Ce sujet me tient à cœur, annonce Derek. Nous - nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de changer complètement les choses. Mais on a de l'influence. Je vais faire quelque chose, que ça plaise ou pas à Peter et à vous.

Sa mère – la Reine – le regarde attentivement avant d'hocher la tête.

_ Alors nous devons le faire correctement, Derek. D'accord ?

Derek la fixe du regard.

_ Nous ? Vous êtes d'accord avec ça ?

Un sourire ironique apparaît sur les lèvres de sa mère.

_ Ton ami a réussi à me convaincre quand il était là. C'est un très bon orateur.

Derek n'a jamais été aussi fier de quelqu'un de toute sa vie.

Quand il retourne dans sa chambre, il sort son téléphone de sa poche. Stiles manque à Derek, il lui manque vraiment. Quand il a dit qu'il n'aimait pas Stiles un peu plus tôt, il savait que c'était un mensonge. Il se retrouve à avoir les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il regarde l'écran, en se demandant comment il a pu tomber amoureux aussi vite.

L'email de Stiles le fait rire. Ils le font toujours rire. Il ne raconte pas tellement ses journées à Derek et il peut ressentir la frustration de Stiles à travers ces mots mais c'est toujours réconfortant de pouvoir le lire.

(-)

Derek ne sait pas par où commencer. Il sait juste qu'il veut rendre les choses plus faciles pour chaque soldat. Il veut améliorer les choses pour Stiles, et s'ils étaient toujours là, pour les hommes qui ont donné leurs vies pour sauver la sienne.

Il va publiquement s'opposer au point de vue de son oncle mais Derek n'en a rien à faire. Il n'en a pas envie.

Derek n'a pas toutes les cartes en main alors il essaye de parler avec ceux qui ont de l'expérience, ceux qui savent de quoi ils parlent. C'est difficile de savoir si ça aide. Mais Derek pense que oui, depuis que les dîners en famille avec Peter se font dans un silence glacial.

Puis un jour, Derek reçoit un appel d'un numéro inconnu. Il regarde le numéro pendant un moment, incertain avant de répondre.

_ Heu, Derek ? C'est Scott. L'ami de Stiles.

_ Bonjour, répond Derek avec lenteur.

_ Stiles…

Scott s'interrompt pour prendre une inspiration tremblante, cela alarme immédiatement Derek, attendant patiemment que Scott se remette à parler.

_ J'ai pensé que vous voudriez être mis au courant.

_ Mis au courant de quoi ?, demande Derek avant de le regretter instantanément.

_ Stiles est porté disparu avec d'autres, annonce Scott. Ils auraient dû avoir de leurs nouvelles depuis le temps.

Derek sait ce que Scott ne lui dit pas. Il s'entend le remercier et lui dire au revoir, et Derek se laisse aller contre son lit et fixe le plafond. Laura le trouve dans cette position des heures plus tard et Derek n'arrive pas à lui dire ce qui ne va pas.

Il se lève et sourit parce que s'il le dit à Laura alors tout cela sera réel.

(-)

Elle finit par le découvrir de toute façon.

Derek a espéré des bonnes nouvelles, il vérifie son téléphone, espérant que Scott le tiendrait informé. Il ne peut qu'imaginer ce que la famille de Stiles doit penser et ressentir.

Cela se produit quand Peter pénètre dans la bibliothèque alors que Derek est plongé dans un livre, son neveu jouant tranquillement à ses pieds. Il laisse tomber quelque chose sur la table face à eux. Laura halète à l'extrémité de la pièce.

_ Quoi ?, dit Derek en grinçant des dents en regardant son oncle.

Les yeux de Peter s'étrécissent.

_ Cela nous a été gentiment retourné, ils pensaient qu'on nous avait pris quelque chose puisqu'il y a l'emblème de la famille royale dessus Malheureusement, cela a été retrouvé sur le cadavre d'un soldat.

Les yeux de Derek se posent sur la table. Il peut voir le médaillon qu'il a donné à Stiles et sa poitrine se comprime. Il voit à peine le sourire de Peter quand il quitte la pièce en laissant un Derek qui a l'impression que le monde s'écroule autour de lui.

Il a finalement eu ce qu'il désirait. Une vie avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de lui parce qu'il est un prince mais qui voulait être avec lui pour l'homme qu'il était. Et maintenant, il n'est plus là.

Ils ont trouvé un corps, le corps de Stiles et maintenant il est parti pour toujours.

Les mains tremblantes, Derek s'empare du médaillon. Il a été bien entretenu en dépit du fait qu'il se trouvait dans une zone de combat. Derek l'ouvre et tombe sur son visage, il est toujours là et cela le rend triste.

Il peut sentir la main froide de Laura sur ses doigts quand elle prend avec délicatesse le médaillon, avant que Derek ne le casse accidentellement. Elle s'assoit à côté de lui sur le canapé et le serre contre elle. Il ne faut pas longtemps à Ian pour faire de même et se blottir dans les bras de Derek.

Au moins, il sait. Il sait ce qui est arrivé à Stiles.

 **A suivre.**


	3. Chapter 3

Et nous voilà donc à la fin de cette traduction, je ne remercierais jamais assez **MatildaJones** de m'avoir autorisé à traduire son histoire.

Désolée pour la longue attente entre le chapitre 2 et celui-ci mais disons qu'en passant sous le nouveau Windows, j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de voir certains de mes fichiers disparaître...dont ce chapitre.

En tout cas cette histoire se solde sur un total de **11 251 mots** ce qui est pas mal pour une première traduction ^^

En tout cas merci pour vos reviews ! Merci merci !

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques.

* * *

 **3.**

Il lui faut plus d'une semaine pour trouver le courage de décrocher son téléphone. Il sait que cela pourrait déjà être trop tard mais chaque fois qu'il a essayé, sa gorge était trop serrée.

Le doigt de Derek plane au-dessus du nom de Scott. Il se lèche les lèvres, il peut le faire.

Scott répond au bout de la deuxième sonnerie. Aucun d'eux ne parle et Derek retient son souffle, ne sachant pas s'il peut le faire.

_ Salut, Derek.

_ Stiles. Il…, commence Derek avant de s'interrompre.

_ Ouais, répond Scott d'une voix impassible. Vous en avez entendu parler alors ?

_ Oui, dit Derek la voix rauque. Puis-je…

Derek ne termine pas sa phrase. Il veut demander s'il peut assister aux obsèques, s'il n'est pas trop tard. Il veut demander à Scott s'il sait comment la vie de Stiles a pris fin, si cela a été rapide ou au contraire, douloureux. Derek veut savoir s'il peut venir et voir ce qu'il reste de Stiles, une dernière fois.

_ Je – Je ne pense pas que vous devriez venir, Derek. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Derek se mord l'intérieur de la joue, essayant de ne pas se sentir vide et déçu.

_ Je suis désolé, dit Scott.

_ Moi aussi, répond-t-il finalement.

Il y a un silence au téléphone puis Scott est le premier à raccrocher. Derek sait qu'il n'était pas suffisamment important. Il n'était qu'une partie éphémère de la vie de Stiles – presque rien.

Laura le regarde, les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes.

_ Ils ne veulent pas de moi, crache Derek. Je veux juste – Je veux présenter mes condoléances ! Je veux que les gens sachent tout ce que je lui dois ! Je veux les aider. Je veux payer pour les funérailles même si c'est la seule chose qu'ils me laisseront faire.

Derek couvre son visage avec ses mains mais pas avant de voir Laura le regarder avec colère.

Laura soupire.

_ Derek, sa famille ne vous a jamais vu ensemble. Ils n'ont jamais vu comment il te regardait.

Derek lève les yeux.

_ Tu penses qu'il m'aimait ?, demande-t-il d'une voix brisée.

_ Oui, répond-t-elle sans hésitation, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour lui.

Laura le laisse seul et Derek reprend le médaillon. Il déteste la photo qu'il a choisi, il déteste le fait qu'il n'en ait jamais eu une de Stiles. Tout ce qu'il veut, tout ce dont il a besoin, c'est d'entendre sa voix à nouveau. Le son du rire de Stiles ferait que Derek se sentirait mieux.

(-)

Les cauchemars deviennent pires. Il rêve de ses vacances à l'étranger – comme Peter les avait appelées – mais maintenant, il voit les yeux marrons de Stiles s'éteindre à la fin. Personne ne viendra plus jamais le sauver.

Mais Derek continue à se lever chaque jour. Il doit se sauver lui-même maintenant, et il doit s'assurer que sa famille ne pense pas qu'il va dysfonctionner à nouveau. Il continue à travailler avec sa mère et à se battre pour le traité de paix.

Parfois, les articles de presse se concentrent davantage sur son visage et son expérience plutôt que sur ce qui a réellement de l'importance.

Derek relit tous les emails qu'il se sont envoyés. Il a l'impression que Stiles pourrait encore être en vie, et il se perd dans cette fantaisie l'espace d'une minute ou deux.

Il envoie un email dans le vide.

 _J'aimerais que tu sois là._

Derek ferme son ordinateur portable en se sentant stupide. Il récupère les lettres de Stiles et les relit. Ce sont les préférées de Derek, écrites avec charme, humour et une romance réfléchie.

(-)

Cela fait trois mois que Derek a récupéré le médaillon. Il le porte toujours sur lui, même si c'est sa propre image à l'intérieur.

La guerre à laquelle Stiles a participé n'est pas encore terminée, mais le pays est proche d'un accord de paix. Derek aurait aimé que Stiles soit là pour le voir.

Aujourd'hui, sa mère donne une conférence. Derek doit y assister parce que c'est sa putain d'idée, mais au moins il n'a pas à parler lui-même. Il détestait parler devant la foule avant et cela n'a toujours pas changé. Mais il se trouve sur le devant de la scène, essayant de ne pas réagir à la réaction des gens face à sa cicatrice.

Il se souvient que Stiles faisait glisser son nez dessus et embrassait sa peau. Derek repense souvent à cette nuit et pour la énième fois, il aurait aimé avoir plus qu'un simple baiser avec Stiles.

A la fin de la conférence, Derek se retrouve dans un couloir, attendant que sa mère finisse de discuter avec quelqu'un. Il s'ennuie et veut juste dormir, mais quelqu'un tapote son épaule par derrière.

Derek se retourne. Derek voit – il voit quelqu'un qu'il ne devrait pas voir normalement, et il pense que c'est une putain d'hallucination. Il n'a pas halluciné depuis longtemps, mais juste en face de lui, il est persuadé que c'est Stiles.

Stiles dans son uniforme, les cheveux longs et les mains derrière le dos. Ses joues sont rouges et il peut à peine regarder Derek dans les yeux.

Stiles se mord la lèvre. Il porte la médaille que Derek lui a remis.

_ Hey, murmure-t-il.

Derek le regarde et pense qu'il ne respire plus.

_ C'est bon de te revoir, dit Stiles en faisant un geste vers la conférence. Et honnêtement, c'est agréable de voir tout ce que tu as fait, même si…même si je t'ai mal traité.

Les joues de Stiles sont encore plus rouges maintenant et il semble honteux. La main de Derek plane dans l'air. Il n'est toujours pas certain que cela soit réel. Putain, comment cela pourrait-il l'être ? Comment Stiles pourrait-il être réellement là, debout face à lui, les yeux vivants- si vivants ?

Derek pensait qu'il était mort. Non, il est mort. Derek ferme les yeux. Il souhaite que tout cela cesse parce que son cœur se brise en ce moment même. C'est pire que ses cauchemars.

Il est toujours là quand Derek ouvre à nouveau les yeux.

_ Stiles, essaye-t-il de dire mais sa voix est trop rauque pour qu'elle ressemble à quelque chose.

_ Putain, Derek, je suis tellement désolé. J'ai dit à Scott de te dire de ne pas venir me rendre visite parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me voies comme ça, admet Stiles. J'étais blessé, violent et en colère. Je ne voulais ni manger ni dormir, ils ont même dû me donner des sédatifs, à longueur de temps. Et puis, je ne voulais parler à personne, surtout pas à toi. Pas quand tu devais encore te battre contre tes démons.

Derek ne répond rien. Stiles sautille d'un pied sur l'autre.

_ Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Derek ? Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais je vais mieux maintenant. Ce n'est toujours pas parfait mais je vais assez bien pour venir te voir, déglutit-il. Assez bien pour te demander si tu veux toujours d'une relation avec moi.

Le souffle de Derek s'accélère et Stiles sourit, timide et magnifique.

_ Tu veux encore d'une relation avec moi ?, demande-t-il doucement.

_ Stiles, je…, dit Derek.

Stiles regarde vers le sol, redoutant la réponse de Derek. Cela fait des mois. Des mois que Stiles a disparu, qu'il est mort. Mais il est ici, face à lui, les traits anguleux et clairs dans la lumière. Il est vivant.

Stiles est vivant.

_ Tu, je, je te croyais mort, avoue Derek avec une larme sur sa joue.

Stiles cligne des yeux.

_ Quoi ?

_ On m'a dit que tu étais mort, dit Derek et il cache son visage entre ses mains.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu étais mort.

_ Non, répond Stiles en secouant la tête. Non.

Stiles fait les quelques pas que Derek ne parvient pas à faire, et il enroule ses bras autour de la nuque de Derek. Il le serre fort et Derek essaye de ne pas pleurer dans l'épaule de Stiles. Il enroule ses bras autour du torse de Stiles et inspire son odeur.

Il est en vie. Stiles est en vie. Derek n'arrive plus à penser.

_ Hey, tout va bien, lui dit Stiles. Tout va bien. Je suis là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles s'écarte de Derek, lui prend gentiment la main et l'amène dans une pièce privée. Derek a l'impression que tout son corps tremble et Stiles le fait asseoir sur un fauteuil, en s'installant à ses côtés, ses genoux cognant dans les jambes de Derek.

Stiles prend le visage de Derek en coupe.

_ Je suis réel.

Derek sent les pouces de Stiles sur son visage, sur sa cicatrice et il expire.

_ Derek, je suis réel.

Derek sourit maintenant.

_ Tu m'as manqué, dit-il.

_ Seigneur Derek, toi aussi, tous les jours, répond Stiles en l'embrassant sur le front, avant de faire une pause. Pourquoi pensais-tu que j'étais mort ?

Derek prend les mains de Stiles et d'entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble. Il se sent extrêmement abasourdi mais l'espoir gonfle dans sa poitrine. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que cela ne soit pas réel. Stiles est trop réel, sa présence est trop forte. Derek ne peut pas imaginer cela.

_ Ils m'ont dit, répond-il avant d'enfouir une main dans sa poche pour en ressortir le médaillon. Ils nous l'ont retourné et Peter a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé sur un corps – ton cadavre.

Stiles pose son front contre celui de Derek durant un instant.

_ Oh, Dieu merci, dit-il. Je l'avais perdu. Je pensais que tu allais me tuer. Je sais que c'est triste, les circonstances par lesquelles tu l'as récupéré, mais je suis là maintenant. Je te le promets.

Derek sourit faiblement.

_ Scott, dit-il avant de se racler la gorge. Scott ne m'a pas dit que tu étais vivant. Il m'a juste dit de ne pas venir.

_ Je suis désolé, répond Stiles. On pensait que tu savais que j'étais revenu. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles – j'ai tout foiré.

Derek n'a même pas besoin de lui pardonner.

_ J'ai reçu ton mail.

Derek s'immobilise, se souvenant du message qu'il a envoyé à Stiles quand il pensait qu'il était mort. Il sent son visage rougir et il ajoute la gêne à tout ce qu'il ressent là maintenant.

Stiles rit et le son est parfait.

_ Je suis heureux que tu ne m'ait pas oublié, dit-il. Putain Derek, c'est tellement bon de te revoir.

_ Je- Je voulais tellement te voir, dit Derek. Si j'avais su que tu étais vivant. Je me serais battu pour te voir, même si tu ne voulais pas de moi à ce moment-là.

Stiles caresse son visage et Derek veut tellement plus.

_ Je sais, souffle Stiles avant de grimper sur les genoux de Derek.

Stiles cache son visage dans le cou de Derek et l'enserre dans ses bras. Derek peut entendre le rythme cardiaque de Stiles et cela ressemble à la vie.

Sa mère les retrouve ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, dans une des pièces du centre de conférence. Elle a l'air inquiète et déçue que Derek se soit éclipsé avec quelqu'un avant qu'elle n'aperçoive le visage de Stiles.

C'est la première fois que Derek voit sa mère sans voix.

_ Votre Majesté, dit Stiles en desserrant son étreinte de Derek.

Il ne se lève pas et ne fait pas une putain de révérence, et Derek ne veut pas qu'il le fasse. Il a toujours aimé la manière dont Stiles n'est pas déstabilisé par le fait que sa famille soit une famille royale.

(-)

Quand ils arrivent au palais, Stiles retire son uniforme et le laisse dans un coin. Il porte toujours un maillot et Derek ne peut pas voir ses cicatrices. Il ne peut pas voir s'il en a des nouvelles. Derek se change aussi et il ne peut pas détacher son regard de Stiles, même pas pour un instant.

Stiles fronce des sourcils en observant son uniforme abandonné sur le plancher.

_ Je devais le porter pour entrer dans la conférence. Ils ont vu l'uniforme et la médaille et ils ont pensé que je faisais partie de l'événement. Mais je ne vais plus jamais le porter.

Ils sortent tous les deux après s'être changés, les mains entrelacées et Laura est là, debout à l'entrée de la pièce avec des larmes dans les yeux et les mains jointes devant elle.

Puis Peter entre dans la pièce. Il n'en a pas grand-chose à faire mais le bonheur de Derek face au retour de Stiles s'effondre. La colère le remplace. Froide, violente parce que Peter est celui qui lui a dit que Stiles était mort.

Derek avance vers lui et frappe son oncle. Il entend l'os casser et Peter jurer, tombant en arrière tout en se tenant le nez.

_ Derek !, s'exclame Stiles en s'emparant de ses mains et en le poussant en arrière.

Les narines de Derek frémissent. Il déteste l'homme en face de lui. Il hait son oncle.

_ Oh, dit Peter en apercevant le visage de Stiles, avant de se lever. Je m'attendais à ce coup de poing bien avant mais ton ami a pris tout son temps pour te laisser savoir qu'il était rentré du front.

Stiles grimace derrière Derek. Il tient toujours le poing de Derek, et il fait courir son pouce sur ses articulations.

_ Pourquoi as-tu menti ?, demande Derek en essayant de rester calme.

Peter lui lance un regard mauvais.

_ N'est-ce pas évident ? Tu es fragile Derek. J'étais certain que tu n'aurais pas l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer cette campagne si tu savais qu'il était mort.

Stiles se renfrogne aux côtés de Derek, regardant fixement Peter comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_ Peter, pars, ordonne la Reine. Je te parlerai plus tard.

Peter roule des yeux et marmonne dans sa barbe. Derek ressent une certaine satisfaction en voyant le sang couler du nez de Peter.

_ Je dois vraiment t'apprendre à donner un bon coup de poing, soupire Stiles.

La reine le fusille du regard.

_ Stiles, aussi heureuse que je sois de vous voir miraculeusement vivant, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

Stiles hausse les épaules. Il guide Derek vers le canapé et le fait asseoir et bientôt, un sac de glace repose sur sa main meurtrie. Stiles ne s'éloigne jamais vraiment de Derek mais cela ne le dérange pas, il en a besoin, il a besoin de sentir Stiles.

_ Comment…Comment êtes-vous vivant ?, demande Laura.

Stiles grimace. Il offre une brève explication, ne souhaitant visiblement pas revivre quoique se soit. Mais il raconte qu'après qu'il ait été trouvé, les médecins ont dû voir le médaillon autour de son cou quand ils soignaient ses blessures.

Laura soupire.

_ Promettez-nous que vous allez rester Stiles, au moins quelques semaines.

Stiles regarde Derek. Il peut à peine dire un mot, encore sous le choc. Stiles est ici. Il est ici.

_ Bien sûr, répond Stiles. Si vous voulez encore de moi.

Derek lui sourit et hoche la tête. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi soulagé. Il est si heureux que Stiles soit là.

(-)

Ils ne prennent pas la peine de faire préparer une chambre d'amis pour Stiles. Il partage le lit de Derek même s'il a l'air nerveux à propos de ça.

_ Quel est le problème ?, demande Derek.

_ Je ne dors pas très bien en ce moment, admet Stiles.

Derek prend sa main et la serre fermement. Ils sont couchés l'un en face de l'autre et ils se regardent. Derek ne se lasse pas de voir le visage de Stiles, ses grains de beauté sur sa joue et il le fixe du regard.

_ Nous n'avons pas à dormir.

Stiles sourit.

_ Allons-nous nous regarder toute la nuit ?

Derek hausse les épaules. Cela ne semble pas être une mauvaise idée.

_ Alors, je suis beau à regarder ?

Derek roule des yeux.

_ Peut-être.

_ Eh bien, tu es très agréable à regarder, dit Stiles.

Derek détourne le regard. Après tous les meetings et les gens qu'il a rencontré – c'est dur d'y croire. Ils ne font que regarder le visage de Derek comme si quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Tout le monde n'est pas comme Stiles.

_ Tu sais, dit Stiles d'une voix moqueuse. Mon père a reçu ton don anonyme.

Derek sent ses joues chauffer.

_ C'est anonyme. Cela peut venir de n'importe qui.

_ Hum hum, dit Stiles. Merci. Ça a aidé à payer une partie de mes frais médicaux. Je – Je vois un thérapeute.

_ Moi aussi.

Stiles se tortille. Il regarde Derek dans les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration.

_ Ton oncle est un connard. Je le déteste encore plus qu'avant. Derek, tu es une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse.

Derek pense que cela pourrait être un mensonge mais Stiles a l'air déterminé. Il trouve le poignet de Derek et l'embrasse avant de rouler et de s'installer sur ses cuisses.

_ C'est ok ?, murmure Stiles, ses doigts sur le menton de Derek.

Derek acquiesce.

Stiles l'embrasse doucement et le poids de son corps sur celui de Derek est tout ce dont il a besoin pour se rappeler que Stiles est bien là, que Stiles est en vie et dans ses bras.

(-)

Stiles le traîne dans la cuisine une nuit. C'est la nuit avant qu'il rentre chez lui mais cette fois Derek sera avec lui. Derek va enfin rencontrer le père de Stiles et Scott. Il a hâte d'y être, plus qu'il ne peut vraiment le dire.

_ Allez Derek en souvenir du bon vieux temps !, dit Stiles. Nous pouvons de nouveau avoir de la glace.

Derek le suit volontiers, essayant de cacher son sourire. Dès qu'ils sont dans la cuisine, Stiles se retourne et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il soupire et enroule ses bras autour du cou de Derek.

_ Je t'aime, dit-il, en l'embrassant passionnément.

Derek se recule en haletant légèrement. Il n'est pas certain d'avoir correctement entendu ce que Stiles lui a dit, et Stiles commence à lui embrasser la mâchoire et le cou. Derek frissonne quand il sent les dents de Stiles le mordiller.

Ils ont dû apprendre à connaître l'autre ces dernières semaines. Ils se sont parlés tout en essayant certaines choses, en touchant l'autre pour la première fois, parce que Stiles réagit mal à certaines choses et pas d'autres. Il en va de même pour Derek.

_ Tu – Tu m'aimes ?, demande Derek.

Stiles se détache de lui et le regarde.

_ Oui, mec. On s'est envoyé des lettres d'amour.

_ J'ai toujours les tiennes, avoue Derek.

_ Moi aussi, sourit Stiles, ses doigts sont toujours emmêlés dans les cheveux de Derek.

_ Tiens, dit Derek en plongeant une main dans sa poche pour en sortir le médaillon.

Il le donne à Stiles.

_ C'est toujours le tien.

_ Ah oui ?

Derek hoche la tête.

_ Et je t'aime aussi. Et je t'aimais déjà avant.

Stiles regarde le médaillon. Derek se demande s'il en voudra encore, parce qu'il pourrait lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. Mais le visage de Stiles est affectueux et il le passe autour de son cou, le médaillon allant se poser sous sa chemise. Derek aime qu'il repose près de son cœur.

_ Glace ?, propose Stiles.

Ils sont de nouveau tous les deux assis sur le bar même s'ils ne devraient probablement pas le faire. Ils ont découpé des fraises fraîches pour ajouter à leur glace et Stiles a adoucit la sienne avec de la sauce au chocolat.

_ Stiles ?

_ Ouais, répond-t-il en remuant, appuyé contre Derek.

_ Tu es sûr de vouloir être avec quelqu'un qui fait partie d'une famille royale ?, demande Derek parce qu'ils en ont à peine parlé. Ma vie n'est pas exactement normale.

_ Es-tu sûr de vouloir être avec quelqu'un qui ne s'est pas habitué à un mode de vie normal ?, demande Stiles à son tour.

Derek hoche la tête, son regard ancré à Stiles.

_ Oui. Je veux être avec toi.

_ Et je veux être avec toi.

Derek descend du bar et retire le bol des mains de Stiles. Le regard de Stiles est sur lui, doux et Derek se sent soudainement heureux. Il sait qu'il veut faire sa vie avec Stiles.

Il fait un pas en avant, se positionnant entre les jambes de Stiles, avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Derek sent Stiles sourire contre ses lèvres et il se recule un instant. Il se gorge de l'image de Stiles et Derek est si reconnaissant.

Stiles était celui qui devait le ramener à la maison, mais maintenant- maintenant Stiles est aussi à la maison

 **FIN.**


End file.
